The New Team 7
by Kyrieawesomeness678
Summary: Naruto's dad is still alive? Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura are put on a team together? Wow! Fluff mabye later on and I suck at writing action scenes. You were warned! Pairings: NaruHina, mabye NejiTen and SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. This is my first fanfic soplease do nat be too harsh with your comments, but flames are allowed. This is my first chapter and also my shortest, it is actually more of an intro than anything.

Here's my story.

* * *

Darkness. All he could see was darkness. He tried to call out, but nothing happened. He tried again, but still nothing happened. He also tried to move, but he couldn't do that either. He was all alone. Suddenly, he could see a faint light. It almost seemed to be beckoning him. Again he tried to move, and to his gratification, he began moving toward the light. As he got closer, the brightness intensified, but even with the intensified light, he could make out the faint outline of a person. When he could go as far as he could without blinding himself, he called out, grateful that his voice had returned also.

"Who are you?" he called out.

The person didn't reply; instead, the person just kept repeating his name, "Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…". Right when that person started talking, Naruto could tell that the person was female. She also had the most beautiful and angelic voices he ever heard; although, it sounded vaguely familiar. She suddenly stopped talking (To Naruto's disappointment) and began walking towards him. Naruto had to close his eyes or risk becoming blind. Suddenly, he felt the girl clasp his hand and said his name one more time; except, this time, her voice seemed to almost be pleading or begging. That was the last thing he heard before everything went black. Naruto tried calling to her, telling her to come back. His cries turned into yells and became more frantic. He woke with a start to find his dad, the Yodaime, at his bedside with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh good, your awake," Arashi (The Yodaime) said, "I was beginning to get worried, you kept calling out in your sleep for someone and began thrashing around".

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's one in the morning," Arashi replied, "But getting back to the matter at hand, are you okay?".

"Yeah," replied Naruto exasperated, "I'm probably just nervous about the exam today."

"Oh, that's right, You have your genin exam today," inquired Arshi while stroking his chin, "Well if that's the case, you have got nothing to worry about, for you are the son of the greatest hokage ever!!!"

"Da~~d," Naruto droned. Naruto knew his dad was just kidding around, but sometimes it just got annoying.

"I know, I know, but you have got to have faith in yourself," the Yodaime said taking that fatherly tone to his voice, "After all, you were trained by Jariya…"

"You mean Ero-sennin," Naruto cutting in.

"Yeah, but if you do manage to fail, I promise I will beat the stuffings out of him for you."

"Thanks dad," Naruto replied happily while getting himself comfortable again.

"Goodnight," said Arashi, but Naruto had already drifted into a long dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's Kyrieawsomeness speaking. Because of a few people suggesting that Naruto's dad's name is Minato and not Arashi, I changed the name. Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning in a daze. All he could think about was that girl in his dream. He groggily got out of his bed and looked around the room. His room was fairly big, about the size of a normal home's living area. All around him were gifts from strangers who just wanted to get on the Hokage's good side. It disgusted him. The only reason he kept this junk in his room because his mom had said that it was rude to shun a gift. The only gift he used was his four-poster, king-sized bed. Some other gifts like scrolls and training equipment from his family was used also. Naruto grabbed his orange windbreaker with black stripes around the arms and his black training pants and got ready. After a quick shower and cleaning, he looked at the clock.

_6:00 AM, _he thought. "I have some time to train before heading to the academy." He tiptoed downstairs and heated some water. After a quick breakfast of instant ramen and leaving a note, he set off for the nearest river. He took a quick glance back at his house then began walking again. He had a nice house. It was a lot larger than most houses because the Hokage lived in it. Naruto soon came to his destination, a small stream a little ways into the forest. When he arrived, he realized that someone was already there. He snuck behind a tree and peered out the side of it. What he saw shocked him. There was a girl, probably as old as him, standing on the water. As he looked closer, he thought that she looked kind of familiar. _I have heard about this from Jiraiya-sensei, but I have just mastered the tree-climbing exercise. Maybe I can ask her to show me how to do it!_

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. I heard a small "eep" come from her as she fell into the icy cold river.

"Oh, shoot!" Naruto said as he discarded his jacket and jumped into the water. Once he hit the water, whatever was left of his grogginess was now gone, but he would worry about being cold later, first he had to find that girl. The stream was surprisingly deep. He soon found her struggling with her foot caught under a large rock. Naruto quickly swam down and struggled to move the rock. After what seemed like hours, but in actuality took seconds, the rock tumbled, freeing the girl. He quickly grabbed her hand and pumped chakra into his legs and arm as he swam to the surface. They breached and started gasping for air. He pulled her back to shore and helped her to land. They both flopped on their backs panting.

"Well… that was… exciting," said Naruto, still panting. Next to him, he heard a giggle. It was the cutest giggle he had ever heard. He turned his head to look at the girl. He thought she was very pretty; she had pale skin that you could just look at and tell it was smooth. Her hair was a dark violet-bluish, and with the sun reflecting off her wet hair, it reminded him of a clear starry night. Her eyes were like white pearls, but on closer inspection, he could see that her eyes had a light lavender tinge to them. Those eyes were full of warmth and kindness.

She could sense him staring at her so she blushed and stuttered out, "A-Ano… I-Is there anything w-wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong, it's just, have I seen you before?" asked Naruto.

"A-Ano… probably, w-we are in the s-s-same academy class," the girl replied quietly.

"Ah-ha! I knew you looked familiar!" shouted Naruto, startling the girl, "My name is Naruto, so what is your name?"

"M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata replied, relaxing a little bit.

"Well, it's nice to meet'cha Hinata-chan," Naruto said happily.

Hinata blushed slightly at the –chan suffix, but she liked it. "Nice t-to meet you too Naruto…-kun," Hinata replied blushing.

"Hey, can you show me how to walk on water like that? It's really awesome and looks difficult."

She blushed at the praise, "I would N-Naruto-kun, but we have the exa—"

"Oh, shoot, you're right, we had better get going or we're going to be late!" Naruto yelled, cutting Hinata off. Realizing they were both soaking wet, Naruto went over to Hinata and held her close.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun w-w-w-what a-are you do-doing?!" half-whispered, half-squeaked Hinata.

"Hold on, I'm just going to dry us," said Naruto. He a couple handsigns and said "Heat Increase no Jutsu!" He poured his chakra into the air and began to move it around quickly, affectively making it warmer and drying off the two of them. "Alright, now that that's over with," Naruto said, letting go of Hinata, "Let's get goin'."

The two half-sprinted, half-jogged to the academy. As they neared the academy, Naruto saw one of the adults closing the front door. _Shoot, we are not gonna make it, unless…_ Naruto brought Hinata close to him, causing Hinata to blush. Next thing they knew, they were inside of the academy. "Wow, it worked!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"A-Ano, Naruto-kun, w-w-what was that just now?"

"Oh, along with some other minor elemental jutsus, my dad showed me how to perform some ju

* * *

tsus useful for transportation, like the one I used just now." Naruto stated proudly.

"W-What is it called?" inquired Hinata.

"Umm… I'm not sure, I think it is called Trans-whirlwind Jutsu, but I'm not sure."

"An-Ano, Naruto-kun, I h-have a proposition to make," said Hinata shyly.

"Huh? Okay, leet's hear it," said Naruto, making his way to his classroom.

"I w-will teach you h-how to walk on w-water, but in return, w-will you t-try to teach me that jutsu?"

"Alright, that'll be easy. I can already tell you have amazing chakra control, so the only thing to work on is increasing your chakra reserves." Naruto replied.

"Oh," Hinata replied sadly, disappointed that she couldn't learn the jutsu yet.

Naruto picked up on this and said, "Nah, don't worry about it. I have a few exercises you could do that will easily double your chakra reserves, so while I'm perfecting my water walking you can be doing the exercises. When I feel you're ready, I will begin to teach you the jutsu and we will each perfect our techniques at roughly the same time. Sound good?" Hinata only nodded her head, but he could tell it was because of excitement. "Well first, we have to pass this pesky genin exam, but it should be cake, right Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, stopping in front of the door. Hinata again only nodded her head, but this time out of being nervous. Naruto only snickered as he opened the door. They both took their first steps to the classroom, to being a ninja, and to fulfilling their dreams.


End file.
